1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module for flat panel display devices, and more particularly, to a backlight module for liquid crystal display devices (LCDs).
2. Description of Related Art
The backlight module of a LCD device tends to be damaged in delivery or by an inadvertent impact or drop. In this case, for example, the light guide plate of the backlight module impinges on the light source such as lamp contained in the backlight module when impact or drop occurs. As such, the light source (lamp) of the backlight module slips down, breaks or cracks so that the duration of use or the production yield of the LCD device is decreased. Therefore, to ensure the quality of the display products, some manufacturers have had the product gone through glide tests and impact tests for the LCD device as well as the backlight module thereof before delivery of the products. However, significant improvement in reducing the impact stress forces and damage to the backlight module, e.g., crack or breakage of the light guide plate or the light source, has not yet been provided.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved backlight module to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a backlight module for a LCD which increases the durability against any impact, homogeneously distributes the impact stress forces, reduces the impact force and reinforces the light guide plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light guide plate for a LCD which increases the durability against any impact, homogeneously distributes the impact stress forces, reduces the impact force and reinforces the light guide plate.
To achieve the objects, a backlight module for a flat panel display according to the present invention comprises a light guide plate having at least one projecting lug on the peripheral edge of at least one side thereof, said projecting lug being connected to a linear peripheral edge of the light guide plate at a top front portion thereof and connected to the other linear peripheral edge on the same side of the light guide plate at a bottom end portion thereof; and a frame which surrounds at least a part of the peripheral edge of the light guide plate and includes an opening to closely receive the projecting lug of the light guide plate; wherein the linear peripheral edges at the top front portion of the projecting lug and the bottom end portion of the projecting lug on the same side of the light guide plate are disposed in a non-collinear manner among themselves.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.